Trying something out
by mk94
Summary: "YOU JUST WOULDN'T KNOT ME! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO BUT TO NOTE DOWN WHAT YOU LIKE TO GET YOU DOING IT!" Nick shouted, not looking at Monroe and blushing. Monroe froze and stared in shock. -Nick gets adventurous in bed which Monroe enjoys quite much. Till the moment of truth comes out of why the Grimm started this even.Rated M because kinky sex but not in detail.


**Read and enjoy the story**

Monroe suspected that something was going on with Nick. One day they were just happy together, enjoying life as a couple, then out of nowhere, Nick is walking up to him in a cheerleader outfit and throwing a football jacket at the blutbad.

"Wear this," Nick said and led the confused wolf upstairs to their bedroom.

"Nick, what is goin-"

"I just thought about trying something new," Nick answered as he shoved Monroe onto the bed and climbed onto his lap," ready?"

"Not really, no" Monroe replied confused.

The Grimm sighed," I am a cheerleader and you are a jock. I came over to learn for the math-test tomorrow with you but you have something else in mind"

"I believe that _you_ have something else in mind, considering you came over in cheerleader outfi-"

"Monroe!"

"Okay!" Monroe replied, accepting the kiss the Grimm gave him.

 **Post sex:**

Nick looked at his partner," …and? …how was it?"

"Well…interesting?"

"…was it good?"

Monroe gave a thoughtful sound," not bad, just…weird"

Nick nodded," Noted"

Monroe looked over to Nick, "did you really shave-"

"Let's not talk about it…" Nick interrupted and hid his face in Monroe's neck.

…

And that wasn't the only time it happened.

Two weeks later, Monroe was convinced that all that was just a strange happening which surely will never come again.

Till the next day, where Nick walked into the kitchen with a dog collar and leash. Before the blutbad could turn away from the dishes to greet his mate, Nick put the collar on him and pulled at the leash. Monroe had to lean down so not to get strangled and was kissed roughly by his Grimm.

"Nick, wha-"

"Don't" Nick commanded and pulled at the leash, taking the blutbad upstairs to their bed.

 **Post sex:**

Monroe yelled at Nick, demanding that he never will do such thing again. Nick cried while promising.

…

"Hey Monroe," Nick spoke up. It had been three month since that dog-leash-fiasco. Monroe felt kind of nervous when he turned from his clock to Nick.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to see my old police uniform?" the Grimm asked from the couch, reading and writing in his notebook.

"Uhm…sure, why not?"

"Ok," Nick said, standing up and leaving the room.

When he came back, Monroe gasped. Nick looked…hot! The outfit was hugging his lean body perfectly and the smirk he wore gave Monroe already an idea where this was going.

"Did I do something wrong, officer?" the clockmaker smirked. Nick grinned wider as he moved closer to him, with every step swinging his hips in that certain way.

"Yes, but I might not report it if you…do me a 'favor'…"

 **Post sex:**

They lay on the couch, Nick cuddling closer to Monroe and both smiling stupidly but happy.

"That was nice," Monroe spoke up.

"Noted," Nick replied.

…

One week later, Nick sat down on Monroe's lap with cat ears peeking out his head.

"Nya," Nick smiled and nuzzled the blutbad's nose.

"Another kink to try out?" Monroe asked, receiving a lick on his nose which…yeah…hot…

Monroe growled aroused as he pulled Nick into a heated kiss, bucking his hips up and making Nick 'meow' again.

 **Post sex:**

"I'm sorry Nick," Monroe whined as he gently touched the scratches on his mate's body just as the bites on his arms.

"D-don't…don't worry," Nick groaned as he tried to stand up. Monroe carefully pushed him back.

"No, just stay here, I make you a bath" Monroe said softly before jumping up and running to do just that. Monroe felt awful for hurting Nick. That went out of control quite fast and before Monroe knew what happened, it wasn't Nick anymore but prey. He told Nick about it when he carried the Grimm to the bathroom and cleaning him gently.

"Noted," Nick groaned.

…

Two weeks later, Monroe woke up groggily to a Grimm bouncing on his cock, moaning and huffing quietly. Monroe didn't know what was going on but it felt great to just lay there and watch his mate moaning and panting for his cock, slowly putting his hands on his mate's hips.

"Morn'" he greeted and smiled as Nick leaned down and kissed him slowly but wanting.

 **Post sex:**

"That was aaawesome…" Monroe mumbled into Nick's throat, nuzzling it happily and holding the Grimm closely, never wanting to let go.

"Noted," Nick chuckled and cuddled closer as well.

…

Monroe found Nick on their bed weeks later, black panties with straps and corset and-

"Sorry, I'm out," Monroe declared and left the room.

Afterwards, Nick came downstairs to apologize, only wearing the black panties and Monroe's large flannel shirt, making him look so much smaller.

The apology was delayed as Monroe took Nick right then and there, on the stairs.

 **Post sex:**

"That…was an outcome I should have expected," Nick mumbled, still glancing at his mate surprised.

"should have, yes," Monroe replied, still kissing Nick and looking over his mate in wonder. Nick, still half-laying-half-sitting on the stairs, chest covered in hickeys and come and panties hanging around one ankle.

"I love seeing you in my clothes, but I hate seeing you in straps. I don't like you slutty," Monroe said then, kissing the Grimm some more.

"Noted," Nick replied between the kisses.

…

Monroe was in the shower and rinsing foam off when Nick's voice called," hey Monroe, you're finished?"

"In a minute!"

After he finished his shower, Monroe entered the bedroom to find Nick reading and writing something in his notebook again, lying on the bed. Strange, he thought that this evening would turn out to be something kinky again with Nick maybe climbing into the shower with him or something.

"You can go now," he said, going to his side of the bed. Nick took a deep breath and stood up. The blutbad smiled amused as Nick started to walk a bit hesitant.

Then he watched with curiosity Nick walking back to the bed and pulling of his shirt, revealing his pale chest. Then off came the socks.

Monroe stared now with more awareness as Nick began to take off his trousers and revealed the damn black panties! The blutbad barely held back his growl as his mate turned around just at the moment of showing his private parts and showing off his butt.

 **Post sex:**

"Uhm…what happened?" Nick asked, staring at the ceiling, breathing for air.

"You never made it to the shower," Monroe answered, also looking at the ceiling, smiling satisfied while pillowing his head on his hands.

"…noted…"

…

And after a while, that was it. Monroe got surprised morning sex, some sexy cop to fuck and the normal sex (with some nice strip tease included).

But it didn't go unnoticed that Nick got quite adventurous.

"I mean, he actually came up to me in his cop uniform! Demanding to take him harder!" Monroe explained and drank his beer, listening to his cheering friends roaring and howling.

Please don't misunderstand. Monroe just wanted to find out what is going on with his mate and thought that maybe his old wieder-wesen-friends could help.

No, he wasn't bragging about his sex life with his sexy mate and his sexy kinks.

…ok, he was.

But well, every time he met up with them for a beer and a game of pool, they all tell about their exciting sex life and sexy wives and girlfriends and all the things. Monroe was always the boring one in their group.

So yeah, he wanted to tell them that he also had some action in the bedroom.

He was just telling them about the details of his afternoon with cop-nick when the doors of the pub slammed open and an angry Grimm entered. Many wesen woged in panic or growled and yelled at the Grimm. The Grimm ignored them and stomped towards the blutbad, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him out.

It was silent between them till they entered their home.

"What were you thinking?! Telling them about our sex! Did you even think about how I might feel about it?!"

"Nick, I don't know what your problem is!"

Nick snorted and glared at him, "why shouldn't that be a problem for me!?"

"Well, in a way I'm complimenting you-"

"Complimenting me?!"

"Yeah! You know, everyone thinks that you as a Grimm-"

Nick's glare grew more furious.

"-are very dangerous. And the way I tell about you-"

"what, me screaming your name while riding your cock like a bitch?!"

Monroe hesitated for a moment, his mind yelling to just shut up, before he continued," well…yeah! I mean…" the blutbad grew nervous as he watched Nick's glare growing from furious to mad. His eyes gone black even, Monroe was sure he didn't woge from fright, right?

"I mean they see you in another light-"

"Enough!" Nick snapped, grabbed Monroe and lifted him up on his shoulder, stomping to their bedroom. The blutbad shouted surprised and shocked. Since when could Nick do that?!

 **Post sex:**

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," Nick said as he climbed off the bed, grabbing his pillow and blanket.

"And what about the hand cuffs?!" Monroe gave a whine when he pulled at the hand cuffs which chained him to the bed.

"Well, something new to tell your friends about!" Nick said sarcastically excited as he left the room. Monroe glanced up hopefully as the Grimm came back but sighed then disappointed.

"Forgot my notebook," Nick huffed and left the room again, shutting the light out.

"How did you find out anyway?" Monroe called.

"Bud asked me for some tips from me which he heard from you!"

Monroe sighed. He will never tell Bud anything about his sex-life again.

…

"I can't believe it!" Monroe shouted angrily as he stared at the notebook.

Notes. Notes about their sex. Notes about Monroe's preferences and taboos. Details of what he likes and not likes. He growled as he found the animal cosplay crossed out, apparently after the kitty-fiasco.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

…

"I'm home~!" Nick called as he entered their home and was greeted with his notebook pushed to his chest.

"Explain this," the blutbad growled, his eyes glowing red.

Nick stared at his notebook, paled and stuttered out 'I…M-Monroe, I-I'm…"

Monroe grabbed Nick by the arm and led him to the couch, sat him there and looked down at him.

"Explanation!"

Nick silently sat there. Monroe took the notebook, opened it and began to read.

"No cheer leader outfit again – too awkward"

The blutbad began walking up and down the living room, watching Nick fidgeting on the couch.

"Cat, bunny etc. - crossed out – he gets too excited and loses control easily" Monroe read aloud, looking at Nick again who still avoided eye contact.

"Cop-uniform – amazing! Definitely should do more often! Dog-collar – to be never ever used ever again. Still nothing to say?" Monroe stared his boyfriend down who still didn't look up.

"Look at me you hypocrite!" Monroe yelled as he slammed the notebook on the desk. Nick flinched and stared frightened at him.

"Monroe, I c-can expl-"

"When you said 'noted', you actually meant it! I don't know what to think about it!" Monroe kept on yelling, silencing the Grimm.

"You went all angry on me when I told my friends about us and here you are making actually NOTES about how our sex is-"

"It is something totally different!" Nick shouted out and Monroe stomped over to him, standing above him and growling angrily," how is that different?!"

"YOU JUST WOULDN'T KNOT ME! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO BUT TO NOTE DOWN WHAT YOU LIKE TO GET YOU DOING IT!" Nick shouted, not looking at Monroe and blushing in embarrassment.

Monroe froze and stared in shock.

"Who told you-"

"I know that I'm a Grimm but I'm still your lover, am I not?!" Nick continued to shout, standing up and pacing, "when I heard from Angelina about the knot thing and that only true lovers knot and that you and Angelina once knotted in the past…I just wanted the same ok?! I just wanted to be your true lover in the blutbad-way too! I know taking notes was not ok! There is always the possibility of someone finding it and all that but after the dog collar nightmare I didn't want to take any risks of repeating mistakes!"

"Angelina-?"

"And I tried so many things! So many different things I never thought I would be capable of doing it! But I did it all to be worthy for this mate…knot…this blutbad bonding! Everything and you just wouldn't knot me!"

"Nick, there is-"

"I know that you and Angelina were very serious! And I know that she was someone you truly loved back then! But I just wanted…I don't know what I wanted, thinking about how Angelina told me that we never were truly together because we didn't knot…I couldn't stand it! Please Monroe! I know I made a mistake but please don't break up with me! Please don't-"

"Nick! Listen!" Monroe spoke up firmly and took Nick by his shoulders," I…can't knot you…"

Monroe had to correct himself quickly as he watched his little Grimm looking down, broken hearted.

"I mean, physically, I can't. I can't knot you physically"

Nick looked up, lightly confused," what do you mean?"

Monroe blushed lightly as he explained," blutbaden knot only when fully transformed. As in animal. As in we only knot when we are full transformed wolves. Angelina and me were wolves when we knotted. Wolves. Like wolves in the woods and that. Technically I might still knot you but that is a kink I don't want to try out. I'm sorry Nick"

"Oh my…"Nick paled before blushing brightly again," I can't believe I just asked for that…" he hid his face in his hands. Monroe sighed and pulled Nick into his arms calming down his upset Grimm and himself," it's ok Nick, you didn't know…"

"I'm a Grimm…I should have known…" Nick mumbled frustrated into the other man's chest.

"Nick, it's ok, Angelina was just messing with you. I don't know why she did it but now you are informed, there is no need to worry anymore…"

Monroe smiled down at his lover but frowned when the smile was not returned.

"Nick?"

Nick sighed.

"Thank you for informing me…I'm just feeling stupid right now…don't worry…"

But Monroe just had to worry about him. Something was still bothering him. "How about dinner? The fight and the awkward 'Talk' made me quite hungry"

Nick smiled weakly and nodded, receiving silently a kiss to the forehead.

…

It was two and half weeks later when Monroe met Angelina while shopping for food. She was just like she was back then. Sexy, wild and dangerous.

Monroe ignored her for good and went towards the onions. Nick hated onions but Monroe always managed to sneak them into his food.

"Is that how you treat your lover?" She asked, only lightly annoyed.

"Ex-lover," Monroe reminded her simply and walked over to the tomatoes. She simply followed him around the shop. "Come on, Monroe…don't be so-"

"So what?" Monroe huffed, turning to her with a soft growl," go away, I have another one. Which you apparently know too, considering Nick is feeling so insecure because of you"

Angelina laughed delighted and the other blutbad huffed, walking to the cashier.

"He actually believed that he could be knotted? How hilarious!" She laughed more and clapped the annoyed blutbad on his back.

"Don't touch me," Monroe growled warningly. Angelina just smirked amused and smelled…aroused. Monroe flinched away, quickly paid the cashier and left.

But his ex just won't stop following him.

"What do you want!?" Monroe snapped. He was pushed against his car and leaned away as Angelina's lips tried to meet his.

"Why won't you see it…we had something that you and Nick will never have…"

Monroe frowned before gasping. "That's it!"

Angelina blinked and cocked her head to the side irritated," what?"

"That's it!" Monroe shouted happily and shoved her carefully away before quickly entering his car and driving off.

…

Nick looked up surprised as he watched Monroe storming in with the shopping bags, calling his name excited. Of course he was thrown to the ground by the colleagues of his for disturbing a working place.

"Nick!" he shouted.

"Monroe?" Nick asked, standing up from his seat and jogging over to him and freeing him from the other cops.

"Monroe! What are you doing!?" Angelina shouted as she also stormed into the precinct.

"I'm going to share something with Nick. Something I won't ever share with anyone else…"

Nick's eyes widen as Monroe kneeled up and took Nick's hands in his, the shopping bags forgotten on the floor. "Nick I'm sorry that I didn't understand sooner. I was just confused and just thought to enjoy your new kinky side of strip tease, cop uniform and sex on the stairs-"

"Monroe!" Nick hissed embarrassed, trying to ignore the cat calls and whistles from his friends and colleagues. Gosh he will never live this down.

"-but then I saw it. You were right, I _was_ in love with Angelina. We _were_ serious in the past but _now_ it is different. Which I thought you already knew"

"What do you mean, what is going on Monroe?" Nick asked.

"Do me a favor and stand up please…" his lover whispered and Nick did so, confused.

Then Monroe managed to switch his position into kneeling on one knee.

"Nicholas Burkhardt, will you do me the honor and marry me?"

"WHAT?!" Angelina shouted horrified.

Nick stared at Monroe shocked. Then he looked around, the people smiling around him, all happy for him and looked back to Monroe still waiting for an answer he had yet to give.

Monroe panicked as Nick didn't answer, even more as he looked away, pulling his hands from his.

"Oh god…" the Grimm murmured, still not looking at him, sniffing. "Never…never thought I would cry…"

"N-Nick?"

Nick began to nod," I do…I do…I do…"

The crowd cheered and applauded, Angelina shouted in fury and stormed off.

Monroe stood up and pulled Nick into an embrace, kissing his lips, smiling as Nick kissed right back.

"I love you Nick," his whispered softly into his ear. "I may not be able to bond with you the blutbad-way…but we still can do it the human-way…and that is something I can only have with you…"

"S-s-stop i-it Monroe," Nick sniffled, obviously trying to not cry anymore but failing miserably," y-you s-sappy idiot…"

The crowd cheered, walking up to them and congratulate them and help Monroe get his shopping bags and leading him out after all this excitement, because, yeah, they had still work to do.

…

Nick entered the house nervously. He blushed as Monroe came from the kitchen and greeted him happily.

Before Nick could say or do anything, Monroe already carried him bridal style upstairs to their room, humming the wedding melody.

 **Post sex:**

"And…?" Monroe asked as he kissed his fiancé behind the ears.

Nick looked back at him, still fast beating heart slowly calming down from all this excitement.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

"How was it?"

"The sex or the proposal?"

"Hmm…both?"

Nick chuckled, turned around in his blutbad's arms and kissing his lips happily.

"The proposal was cute with you being thrown down from my colleagues, awesome for the fact that you asked me in front of a crowd, ex-girlfriend included and romantic for the things you whispered to my ear…"

Nick kissed Monroe for a while longer, chuckling with every growl he could get from the other.

"And the sex…well…it was even better than everything else I tried out…"

"So you like being my fiancé? To have something with me that I had with no one?" Monroe asked.

"Yep," Nick smiled amused.

"Noted," Monroe said, laughing when Nick groaned in embarrassment.

"I love you" Nick whispered then.

"And I love you," Monroe replied, leaning in for another kiss.

 **The end.**


End file.
